Shinichi Ambrose
A former S-Class mage of the Circus Megamacho Guild, and current S-Class Mage of the Sanctum Tree Guild, Shinichi along with his two partners Affonso Rollins and Lew Reigns, use to wander the Mid-Western region of Fiore in search of more followers to join their cult. Now they do their best to write the wrongs of their past after ten years of imprisonment. Appearance Shinichi has a vampire-like goatee, and has ear-length brown hair with a pale yellow stripe that goes from the right side of his head to his ear. Before the cult started, Shinichi wore a dull green shirt, a white and green wristband, greyish-red shorts, and white sandals; now he wears a black vest with a black, short sleeve T-shirt, black gloves, and shiny black boots.He has a tiny birthmark in the shape of an hour glass on his collar on the left side. He carries a skull mask with no magic powers; it's used for intimidation. After the events of the Plagues, Shinichi dawned a shady straw hat, a silk flower covered shirt with a black tank top, and beige cargo pants. Personality Shinichi has gone insane from many years of isolation from the world, you will most likely see him in a happy mood though. He laughs and talks to himself constantly, and when he does, it is usually about his cult. It seems the only other emotion he feels is anger/hatred. If he isn't smiling or laughing he will usually be barking nonsense at the top of his lungs. He believes that his way of living is the only true way to live, and if you are not a part of his movement, you are considered a sinner and must be executed. He is very envious and believes that non-followers are jealous of his cult. After the reign of the Plagues of Fiore, his sense of jealousy dimmed down, however, his insanity still appeared relavent. He reminisces about how his beliefs almost becoming the normal mindset of an entire country. History Shinichi was abandoned as a child: many people said he came out of thin air and others say he was born from banshees. Whatever the case he was on his own as a baby. That is until one day when Jeremoth Megamacho found him. Megamacho raised Shinichi as his own child, trained him in magic, and in acrobatics. Shinichi was the first participant in Circus Megamacho in years, and everyone admired Shinichi's flexibility. The duo of Ambrose and Megamacho started small and on the street as a two man show. This was until Despoina and Paige decided to follow the duo. Together they decided to raid cities and towns they traveled to in search of a faster fortune. This plan turned great as they bought themselves better equipment, better food and easier transportation. Shinichi began his art in Emotion Magic; he feared many things as a child and Jeremoth knew he could put these skills to good use. When Shinichi turned 15, the guild started to lose viewers, so Jeremoth began holding auditions for new acts in the show. This is when Shinichi met Affonso and Lew. Post Plagues of Fiore After the cult of the Plague fell, Shinichi and all of his followers were arrested. Shinichi, Affonso and Lew, who were considered the leaders of the whole operation were sent to prison for ten years. After their time was once again spent, they decided to join a Legal Guild for the first time. Lew pointed them to Sanctum Tree where the three were somewhat reintroduced into society. Shinichi for now, lays low; no one, not even Affonso or Lew know why. Magic and Abilities Emotion Magic Fear Magic *'Pluto Fist' - From a distance, Shinichi lunges his fist at his opponent. The shape of a fist will appear in a shadow and flies toward the enemy at break-neck speeds. He can fire as many as his fists can go. *'Pluto Mystic Fist Barrier' - Shinichi creates two Pluto fists which circle around him making a veil of shadow. *'Pluto Sawblade' - Shinichi creates a circle of shadow in his hand, sizes may vary. When the circle is formed, it starts spinning at a rapid rate. Shinichi can continue holidng onto it to use as a melee weapon, or can throw it as a projectile. *'Pluto Scythe' - Shinichi shapes a shadow into a scythe which he can then use as a melee weapon. This is one of his more useful, and most commonly used spells. *'Spark of Insanity' - Shinichi rubs his hands together until he creates a purple spark. He puts his hands to the sides of his head; afterwards he sees frightening images (anything that could be physically or psychologically scary). He usually screams his lungs out when he uses this spell, but it allows him to use Fear Magic. Rage Magic *'Densetsunakkuru' - Shinichi sets his hands ablaze. He can then fight in close combat which can burn his enemy. *'Fury Comet' - Shinichi raises his fist to the sky, and multiple bursts of fire come out of his fist and launch into the sky. They come down and scorch the opposition. Can fire multiple shots at a time. *'Lucifer's Ring' - Shinichi smashes his fists to the ground and organized pillars of fire burst out of the ground and hurdle towards the opposition. The pillars form a ring of fire pillars around the opposition so Shinichi can fight the enemy more closley. Hatred Magic *'Claws of Hate' - Shinichi forms claws of dark fire on his fists which cut and burn the opponent on contact. The claws are long and jagged, and burn like hot coals. As they dig into the skin of their opponent, it actually burns their blood. *'Breath of Hatred' - Shinichi sucks in all the air he can. When he breathes out again, it turns into dark fire, almost like a mock dragon's breath. He has little control over the direction except that he can follow an opponent by turning his head. The searing heat given off from the blast is hotter than an oven, and the fire itself is hot enough to melt the entire side of a mountain. *'Shadow of Hate' - Shinichi covers his entire body in dark fire. He brings it into a ball and throws it at the enemy. The ball rotates on an axis and the smoke that follows it is so thick, no man can see through it. *'Spark of Absolute Hatred' - He rubs his hands together until it makes a crimson spark. He puts his hands to the side of his head, and his thought give him more reasons to hate his enemy. Sierra Emotion *'Sierra Scythe' - Shinichi moulds a scythe out of fire, shadows and darkness created by his combined emotions. This scythe is much larger than the Pluto Scythe, and has the ability to burn the enemy at close range. *'Sierra Guillotine' - Shinichi engulfs himself in fire, shadow, and darkness. He then channels all of it into his right arm. He then swipes his arm horizontally, and a large wave of energy of red, crimson and black is fired at the enemy. With the right amount of concentration and power, it has the potential to cut an opponent in half. *'Hotel Lucifer' - Shinichi stands with his back facing the opponent, and violently smashes his fists to the ground. One extremely tall pillar with an enormous diameter made of fire, shadow and darkness erupts from the ground engulfing the enemy. The sight of it can easily blind anyone in the area (hence why he stands away). Take Over: Kishin Soul *'Kishin Soul: Hellhound '- See Take Over: Kishin Soul - Hellhound *'Kishin Soul: Djinn '- Shinichi grows immensly in height, grows fangs, and his skin becomes covered in tribal style tattoos. While in this form, Shinichi gains super-human strength, a venomous touch which causes hallucinations, and the power to read minds. **'Kishin Soul: Djinn Arm '- Either Shinichi's right or left arm becomes more muscular and becomes covered in tribal style tattoos. He can then touch a victim, and they become poisoned and either start having hallucinations, or go into a coma. He prefers to make opponents hallucinate as a for of intimidation to make people join his cult. Stats: Equiptment Trivia *Shinichi is based on WWE Superstars Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt. *After the Plagues of Fiore, Shinichi kept the theme Broken Out in Love by Mark Crozer and The Rels . **His Alternate theme is Swamp Gas by Jim Johnston . **His new Battle theme is The Second Coming by CFO$ . Category:Dark Mage Category:Take Over User Category:Wandering Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sanctum Tree